147873-when-are-we-getting-rid-of-full-time-buff-skill
Content ---- ---- ---- A Power Link warrior, while considered a "buff *cupcake*" is a requirement. So what if you lose out on DPS, it isn't about your personal DPS, it is about the raid. Get off your high horse and take one for the team. You lose 30% DPS, but the rest of the raid gains 8% dmg. So... 10+ people getting 8% more damage is way more important than your parses. You may lose more than 30% DPS, and if you tier up P Link, the raid gets more. But again, it's less about what YOU do for damage and what you help the RAID do overall. Personally, I'm not a fan of running the spec, but I will if I'm the 2nd warrior DPS (we usually have 3-4). Again ,it's about what you bring to the raid, not how much DPS you do. Can't say that enough. The horse should be a bloody pulp by now. Edited December 8, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I disagree. It breaks up the mindset of "I MUST PEW PEW" and turns it into "I MUST HELP THE RAID PEW PEW." But the problem is greed and laziness. DPS wants to be #1 ranked DPS (with less and less effort as the game progresses), but don't care about what they can do for the raid. (general statement not aimed at anyone in particular) The thing about the PL warrior is KE management. A PLink warrior can still do decent damage, but you have to manage your KE (moreso than in DPS, even with AB build). In fact, with the class set, you get more innates on top of tiering PL. Our PL warriors are not last on the DPS meters, but also not near the top. Is that the problem? "I can't be top DPS because I have to run PLink?" Because that's what I'm getting out of this. Oh but this is way better than having multiple warriors carry PL because it only worked with 5 people... Edited December 8, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- Medic helps the raid pew pew. Still high dps Esper helps the raid pew pew. Still high dps Engy helps the raid pew pew. Still high dps Dps slinger with VP LOL not a chance Stalker with base BT still good dps, With T8 yea no Warrior with base PL LOL yea no. With T8 lel baby deeps. The difference between classes and the raid buffs they bring and what they give up for it is a joke. You bring up KE management as if it takes any effort to maintain while doing a rotation. Also if your PL warrior isn't bottom dps them people are doing something wrong. I'd look into there up time on the boss. Sure 7 button PL does decent damage. Once you get both class sets. If not then have fun with that. Nothing is less boring than pressing a button then a buff happens. If you want a debuff/buff builds then a class should be created around it. The way buffs and debuffs are done in this game is just bland and boring. Instead of creating a class around it they just threw it into the other classes and said heres your buffs kids enjoy | |} ---- But again your argument is "We can't do great DPS in this build" But going back to my original statement, HOW MUCH DPS IS GAINED ACROSS THE RAID BY DOING THIS? That is the question, not how much DPS can you do in PL build. It's a sacrifice. The damage lost by that warrior/stalker should pale in comparison to the net DPS gain across the board. And honestly, the PL build now is a hell of a lot more interesting than what it was pre-F2P. But I guess people just don't want to contribute anything other than their own DPS to the raid. | |} ---- Having a dps class applying debuffs/buffs is the issue. Then having those buffs taking more/less across classes is even a bigger issue. You can make the argument that buff build should do less but that wont change anything and will leave us with the shit fest we have now. Having two options and picking one doesn't mean its a good choice when both are bad but you just chose the lesser of the two. | |} ---- ---- ---- Okay, I will take a slight step back. Yes, GA class set is a requirement for that to be a better build. | |} ---- I don't think that's the issue here. I think they don't want to have to sacrifice having viable dps to help the raid, while other classes don't. Why does Warrior? That's what I took from this thread, not "lolz I dun wanna help. pew pew pew." I think it would be different if your entire build was meant to be support, not just one ability. | |} ---- My main point is that with no powerlink present in the raid you lose roughly 10% raid dps. Not to mention the loss of smack down and the 6% physical debuff. So if you're running powerlink just add 10% of the raid dps to your own as that is how much dos you are adding by running it. Just because you don't see the number under your name doesn't mean you're not adding that dps. If you're doing 15k dps and the raid is doing 180k dps then add 18k to your 15k. That is how you should look at it and see that if you're doing 32k dps then you are the most valuable dps in the raid. | |} ---- ---- Well, that's in a way the point I am trying to make, but although people deny it, the theme is "warriors can't DPS if they are running buff build." And yes, having something show your contribution to DPS would be great. But then again, the people screaming, but medics can be top DPS and still get to buff damage. | |} ---- ---- ---- You... just restated almost verbatim what I said half a page above you. | |} ---- ----